


An Expression Of Feelings

by LiliFayre



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, The meaning of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliFayre/pseuds/LiliFayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt at Suits_meme over on LJ. IT was a request for the development of the relationship of Mike and Harvey through the language of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.  Lemon Blossoms and Campanula

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the meanings of the flowers mentioned at the end of each chapter.

Mike Ross loved words. It helped that he had an Eidetic Memory and never forgot anything he read, but he still adored words. He liked the way that they sounded when spoken with an accent, enjoyed the way a mouth moved when making them, and practically worshiped overly articulate people. This love of words led Mike to learn as many languages as possible when he was younger. Unfortunately, Mike wasn't gifted with them. He stammered when nervous and was loud when upset, he slurred a bit when he was really tired and hated every one of those times because he felt he wasn't doing those words justice. So, he researched, on many different ways to express himself silently. He learned sign language when he was a in high school, always making a point to move his hands as elegantly as possible. Then, he found a book in the city library, that made his life so much easier. It was a thin book cataloging the meanings of flowers and plants. It opened up a whole new way of expressing himself, of letting the beauty of words remain unsullied by his inarticulate mouth. Soon, giving flowers to express things he couldn't say properly became Mike's favorite way of communication.

After Mike met Harvey, and subsequently Donna, at that fateful interview, he made it a point to send them each flowers, anonymously, because deep down, Mike feared being teased over it. So he sent Donna an arrangement of Plum blossoms mixed with Dahlia's. On the card, he had the florist write, _'These Flowers Represent You.'_ To Harvey, he sent a simple arrangement of Campanula, with a couple Lemon blossoms. To Mike, it was enough that he had expressed himself, whether they understood the message or not.

……

Donna, had thought her flowers lovely, and spent nearly two hours on her computer, trying to figure out exactly what her mystery sender was trying to express. When she realized what they meant, she had declared, rather loudly, that whomever sent them had excellent taste and was allowed to send her flowers anytime.

Harvey, had looked at his arrangement oddly, and with a curious look on his face. He knew exactly what the flowers meant, since his first job in high school had been for a florist. He didn't normally receive flowers, instead being the one to send them out, but never had he taken such time to pick something that perfectly conveyed an expression the way these did. It showed thought, careful planning and an in-depth understanding of words. All of these were things that Harvey appreciated, even if he didn't show it.

……………………

Plum Blossom - Long-lasting Beauty

Dahlia - Elegance and Dignity

Campanula - Gratitude

Lemon Blossom - Descretion


	2. Yellow Carnation, Straw and Mayflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal here is to write this entire story without using any verbal communication. Lets see if I manage to do it. I don't know why they are so short, I'm sorry about that....
> 
> Flower meanings are at the end of the chapter.

Harvey kept a careful eye on his new associate during the first couple of days, which made him extra angry when Louis managed to smuggle Mike into all that trouble with the Tom Keller deal. While he understood, to a point, why Mike didn't really have a choice, he wanted the kid to understand that he answered to Harvey, not Louis.

He was a smart man, not as smart as Mike, but Harvey understood subtlety better than Mike ever could. He knew fairly early that Mike was the sender of the anonymous flowers, mostly because of the small smile that crossed the blond's face every time he saw Donna smell the dainty blossoms in her arrangement. So, the lawyer decided to take a page from Mike's own book to convey his message properly. He wanted to tell the younger man how impressive it was to have bagged such a huge client, but at the same time he had to get through to the younger man, that the only way to succeed was to stick with Harvey. He knew what he wanted to say, all he had to do now, was find the flowers that would say it for him.

……

Mike stared at the display of color that was sitting on his desk, completely ignoring the taunts of the other associates. Truth was, Mike couldn't even hear them, he was too busy cataloging each flower. The first to draw his attention was the yellow carnation, sitting in the exact center of the arrangement. It stung, but it also helped Mike realize exactly who sent them. The buttercup and yellow poppy that were twined around the piece of straw, surprised him, because after that pot fiasco, that Mike vowed he would never speak of again, the blond was certain Harvey would never extend such a message toward him. But the last flower, a simple mayflower brought a small smile to Mike's face. It was a complicated message from a complicated person, but Mike appreciated it. It told him everything he needed to hear.

He refused to answer any of the taunts or questions the others directed toward him. He didn't even answer Rachel when she teased him softly about a new girlfriend. Mike felt that the message was personal and not anyone else's business, and knew that Harvey felt the same way. Not once, did Mike consider that his boss didn't know what he was sending. This was Harvey Specter, who didn't do anything without a reason. So Mike promised himself, to thank Harvey in his own way, by going above and beyond, working as hard as he had to in order to prove that Harvey wasn't making a mistake. For the first time, Mike felt that he could relax a bit, let Harvey in as a mentor, someone to help make Mike into the great lawyer he always wanted to be.

……………………

Yellow Carnation - Disappointment

Buttercup - Riches

Yellow Poppy – Wealth, Success

Straw - United

Mayflower – Welcome


	3. White Tulip, Hydrangea, and Bellflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to make these chapters longer… I'm trying, honest.
> 
> Meanings at the end of the chapter as usual.

Donna watched the following weeks carefully, almost amused by the antics of the two seemly grown men. Surprisingly, she paid more attention to Harvey than she did Mike. Not once in their seven years working together had she seen him smile so at a flower. To be completely honest, she wasn't completely sure why he even had one. Oh, she had noticed the recent trend that Mike seemed to have brought with him when he joined the firm. An oxeye daisy left on Harvey's desk during long cases, a vibrant iris deposited in one of Mike's empty Red Bull can's, when the blond was away from his desk, and finally a rue flower, the most important in Donna's opinion, tucked into a folder resting on Harvey's chair after the Mock Trial debacle. When the flowers first appeared, she had thought it an inside joke between the two, and it had taken a large amount of time staring at web pages full of flowers, now all bookmarked for easy access, for her to understand.

The Travis Tanner Incident, as it was referred to at the firm, showed a change in the tone of the flowers. They became more personal, the meanings more private. Instead of simple flowers there were, daffodils resting on Harvey's computer, or a stray piece of agrimony in the pocket of Mike's suit jacket. These made Donna suspect that the two had passed from simple, abet secretive, co-worker to friends.

It wasn't until Cameron Dennis reappeared in Harvey's life, once again doing his very best to completely ruin everything, that Donna was certain of her suspicion. Mike stayed away, only showing up when Harvey needed him to, and Harvey as she predicted he would, withdrew from them all. Even though, Donna worried about Harvey far more than she had before, she still kept an eye on Mike, as the blond had wormed his way into her affection. Barely an unnecessary word passed between the two, until it was over and Jessica had proven that you do not mess with her people, and Mike was firmly in Louis' clutches, then it was another rue along with a hydrangea were left in Mike's messenger bag. It took Donna a long time to find the meaning behind the second, and she was touched when she caught Mike leaving a single white tulip and a gladiolus on the backseat of Ray's car, before Harvey left for the day.

Still, even with all that she had learned about flowers, and Donna swore that she would never date another man that didn't put as much thought into his gift of flowers that these two did, she couldn't understand why the last one, a small purple bellflower could bring such a soft smile to the face of what could be such a hard man. Frowning, she again turned to her newest best friend called Google.

……………………

Oxeye Daisy – Patience

Iris – Message

Rue – Regret

Daffodils – Respect and Chivalry

Agrimony – Thankfulness

Hydrangea - Apology

White Tulip - Forgiveness

Gladiolus – Strength of Character

Bellflower – “Thinking Of You”


	4. A Redleaf Rose and Astilbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Black Friday weekend... I don't think I have ever worked so many hours in three days before... But, that's my excuse for keeping you all waiting.
> 
> I have accepted that these chapters will never be very long, but I decided that it is because there is no dialogue, and that really makes up a large part of a story. I thank you all for reading and also for your comments, they are so Nice!
> 
> Flower meanings at the end of the chapter.

He shouldn't be encouraging this... It was the foremost thought in Harvey's mind as he slipped the small cluster of sweet briar roses into the keyhole of Mike's door at four thirty in the morning. While this thought was insistent, there was another floating around that was just as stubborn. This thought was of how much Harvey enjoyed someone that was able to read between the lines and always figure out the meaning behind what he did. With all the flowers the two had exchanged, never openly, because that was part of the game, not once had either questioned the meanings. That was probably why he had spent nearly half and hour thinking about Mike's last message. He knew what the flower had meant, a bellflower had only one meaning, and Harvey had decided, those three weeks ago, that he was willing to accept the gesture Mike had offered him. They had become friends and it showed in many little ways. Getting drinks after a long day, compromising on late night dinners at the office during exhausing cases, but never more so than in the flowers they exchanged.

He felt very silly standing at Mike's door, holding three flowers while the third was securely in the lock, thinking about all the messages they had exchanged over the last few weeks. Overall, it was nothing more than an excellent way of communicating that was, with the exception of Donna, completely private, but Harvey knew that the tone of the flowers had changed over the last couple of days, becoming more intimate, more personal. He toyed with the three remaining flowers, wondering why he couldn't just knock on Mike's door and explain this all in person.

Part of it was because of the first flower, and he honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to work everything out and be able to relax and enjoy this for whatever it was. The red leaf rose kept drawing his attention, far more so than the striped carnation. Both were lovely, carefully picked out and handled so that the delicate leaves and soft petals didn't get crushed. In a way, Harvey saw as a balance, one canceling out the other. The third flower though... spoke of an uncertainty that he kept away from the world, hidden behind a shield of confidence.

He stood there for a moment more, studying the flowers before deciding, tucking the red-leafed rose and the blue poppy into the keyhole and deciding to throw the carnation away. He turned and left quickly, not wanting to be around in case Mike decided on a whim to leave obscenely early that morning.

* * *

Mike didn't answer Harvey verbally, that wasn't Mike's way. He knew that if he tried he would stutter, stammer and make a complete fool of himself. So, he waited, looking for the perfect way to answer, making certain to smile more, and show his friend that he simply didn't have the answer yet. The last thing Mike wanted was for Harvey to believe that no answer was a refusal. A week later, after three late nights, one evening at a bar, two science-fiction movies and a full Saturday of Star Trek, Mike had his answer. Now, all he needed was the perfect way to deliver it.

The small blossoms looked rather nice together, the brilliant purple of the peony contrasting with the fragile petals of the daisy, and the rich red of the cone shaped Astilbe bringing both together into a lovely design, that Mike pressed carefully between two panes of glass. He spent several minutes setting the glass into a frame and even longer once he got to the office, making sure that the dark brown wood frame was positioned just enough out of the way that it wouldn't bother Harvey but also in a place where he would notice it. Now, all he had to do was wait and see what Harvey would do next.

* * *

Briar Roses - A wound to heal

Striped Carnation - No, Refusal, Sorry I can't be with you, Wish I could be with you

Red-leaf Rose - You may hope

Blue Poppy - Why?

Peony - Honor (in China) Bravery (in Japan)

Daisy - Faith in you

Astilbe(False Spirea) - 'I will wait for you.'


	5. Cypress, China Aster and Pink Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a huge apology. The lack of updates was due to my being in the hospital with apendicitis and recovering after the surgery. Which sucked. I just got home earlier today and now that I have slept off most of the drugs... I finally typed up some of what I wrote while there... No laptop.. might put pressure on your stitches... then it will hurt... Pah.. it hurt anyway! So, I apologize. I will get back to everyone that left me a message as soon as I can, honest.

A month passed, then two, with no change. Mike still worked more all-nighters than the other associates combined, and Harvey continued to win cases. There was one major change though, the flowers that had defined every moment, were no longer there, Mike refusing to push and Harvey still working through the wall around his emotions. Donna had rolled her eyes, but looked slightly disappointed every time she noticed the absence. She had been quietly supporting the two, hoping that something good would come from it. But, even she, who never left anything to chance, understood that unless both were willing to give it their all, it would only turn into a mess that not even she could fix.

Then, Harvey had an epiphany. It didn't come from nights spent thinking over his life, or from a life threatening accident that made him suddenly realize his priorities, because that would have been easy. It came from seeing flowers on Mike's desk, flowers that he didn't leave. Two red roses wrapped in white paper, resting on the corner of his associates desk, waiting for Mike to arrive. The gesture, one that most would consider sweet, felt like a a slap in the face to Harvey. Red roses were one of the few flowers that everyone knew the meaning to, and that cheapened the meaning that the flower conveyed. They were the universal flower of apologies, dates, and anniversaries. That wasn't the problem Harvey had though. It was something that was expected, especially for someone like Mike, who was either adored or loathed by everyone. There was no middle ground.

Harvey hated the flowers because despite Mike's answer, which was carefully transported to the desk in Harvey's condo, it meant that someone else was taking a shot at the blond genius. He had wanted to think things over carefully, but now it looked like he wasn't going to get that opportunity. It was petty but Harvey wanted his chance to be completely over, everything neatly wrapped up before someone else moved in. This was his epiphany, that he wanted to see where things would lead, let whatever might be, actually have that chance to become.. something before it was thrown away. Those two flowers.. the gesture and the fact that someone else was interested were not going to get in the way of Harvey chance.

....

Circumstances, and Louis, kept Harvey away from Mike for the entire day, but periodic checks had showed that the roses remained on the blond's desk, further darkening the lawyers mood. Harvey had arranged for his own message to be delivered to Mike earlier in the day, just after his first encounter with the cursed roses, and he wanted Mike to be at his desk when the gift arrived.

Luck and possibly Donna, was on his side, because Mike arrived at his desk just as a courier appeared with two small bundles of flowers. The two bundles could not have been more different, both in meaning and arrangement. The first, full of brilliant color, yellow primroses, with a single white rose, tucked into the thin green stalks of cypress and the darker colored delphinium, mixed together with the light violet of the rosemary, edged by aloe leaves, Mike took reverently, carefully settling the two red roses into the bunch, before placing it gently on his desk, with a slightly sad smile. The second, the ones Harvey chose, were treated just as carefully, but brought a happier look to the blond's face. The white and yellow of the Jonquil stood out, while the dark green clover and ambrosia leaves surrounded the bouquet, leaving the large china aster, the place of glory in the very center. Harvey, who watched the delivery carefully, was stunned to see the overly grateful look that passed Mike's face, and the way his finger brushed the delicate petals of the aster. It dawned on him then that in his earlier scorn of the two roses, he had overlooked the fact that there was no card, and seeing them together with the others made him overly curious. He left, headed straight for Donna and her infinite wisdom.

Three hours later, Harvey felt a bit like a fool. Learning from Donna that today was the anniversary of the death of Mike's parents, made him realize exactly who the mystery flowers were for. That, coupled with Mike leaving work early, something that was unheard of, confirmed that there was a lot that Harvey needed to learn about Mike. It didn't, however, change his mind. He still wanted to give whatever was growing a chance. He wanted to learn those things, to be able to be there for Mike when he was needed. Now, Harvey's main worry was that Mike had changed his mind. It had been two months after all, added to the fact that he hadn't even been aware of such an important aspect of Mike's life. That worry was erased when he arrived home, and found a pink lilac resting on his doormat. That flower, with it's gentle scent, told Harvey that he was taking the right path.

* * *

 _Red Rose – Love_

 _Primrose – Eternal Love_

 _White Rose – Wistfulness_

 _Rosemary – Remembrance_

 _Delphinium – The ability to transcend the bounds of time and space_

 _Cypress – Mourning, death, sorrow_

 _Aloe - Grief_

 _Clover - 'I promise'_

 _China Aster - 'I think of you'_

 _Ambrosia – 'Your feelings are reciprocated'_

 _Jonquil – 'Return my affection?'_

 _Pink Lilac - Acceptance_


	6. Snap Dragon, Protea, and Yellow Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so very sorry that it took me so long to finish this. I've been writing and re-writing everything trying to get it perfect. Since this is the last chapter of this story, I honestly hope that everyone enjoyed it. I'm fairly happy with the end of this, really... Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Also, thank you to everyone that stuck with me!

Donna couldn't been more pleased over the next few weeks. She watched from her desk, delighting in Harvey's efforts to get to know Mike better, and as Mike blossomed under Harvey's careful attention. Questions were asked; some important, some not important, and some just for the sake of asking. Harvey learned of Mike's deep love of words and how he always felt that he did them an injustice, Mike learned about how hard it was for Harvey to express anything that he was feeling that did not reflect the professional facade that he had behind. Then, as always, there were flowers. None of the flowers were the typical flowers, one might receive in a relationship. In fact it wasn't until the fourth date that the flowers reappeared.

Mike wasn't sure how he did it, but when he awoke the morning after his fourth date with Harvey, there they were. The vase was slim, made of simple glass but cut in a delicate and beautiful crystal pattern, the kind that looked far more expensive than they actually were. And in the vase, were thin, delicate stems topped with equally delicate blooms. The distinct shape flowers telling Mike exactly what they were. Snapdragons, seven different ones, each a different color, ranging from gentle orange to a pale blue. Snapdragons always Mike's favorite flowers as a child. One of the few remaining memories of his parents was sitting near the driveway, squeezing the gentle blossoms just enough so that they opened. It was something that he mentioned Harvey in passing on their second date, something that he was actually surprised the older man remembered.

….

It took a full month before Mike took Harvey to meet his Gram. In that time, they closed three major cases, successfully wrapped up two pro bonos, completely ruined Louis' birthday much to Harvey and Donna's delight, celebrated Jessica's birthday, had half a dozen dates, missed half a dozen others, had an entire Saturday devoted to Star Trek (Harvey choice) a Sunday devoted to Lord Of The Rings (Mike's choice) and realized that despite the fact that they were both incredibly busy people they could actually manage to make this work.

So when Mike shyly asked Harvey to visit his Gram with him, Harvey had accepted immediately, knowing the honor that Mike was giving him. The two did not go to the nursing home together, instead preferring to meet there. Mike spent the entire morning sitting with his Gram playing cards and catching up, while Harvey spent the morning picking up the perfect gift for this woman who was so important to Mike. When he arrived, Harvey willingly allowed the elderly woman to study him with her sharp eyes, before presenting her with his gift. The Cattalya Orchid, had always been one of his favorites, not because of it's rarity or the beauty of the flower itself, but because he had always appreciated the vivid color of the petals. The one he gifted to Mike's Gram was pale purple with a hint of white in the very center. While Gram appreciated the gesture, the meaning was meant for Mike.

….

The first time that Mike spent the entire weekend with Harvey, three weeks after the older lawyer met Gram. Harvey awoke Monday morning, to a light scent. It was a subtle scent, associated with summer barbecue, and laying in damp grass while staring at the stars. The source of the scent, was a small clump of honeysuckle, resting on the pillow that still had the indention of Mike's head. Another clump resting on the counter in Harvey's luxurious bathroom and a third nestled next to a slightly cool plate of breakfast, yellow blooms brilliant against the cool gray counter. While part of Harvey was disappointed at waking up to an empty apartment, something that had never bothered him before, he understood really, the need to take some time after making such a declaration.

Harvey's own declaration, while not as straightforward as Mike's was just as heartfelt, Mike knew that the moment he saw the large flower. The petals were large, a rich burgundy, the scent sweet. Azalea's were not one of Mike's favorite flowers, but he couldn't deny the statement that only that flower could make. Mike's love of words, his knowledge of Harvey, all of it, made this single flower mean more than Mike could ever express.

….

The day that Harvey decided exactly what the _something_ was between him and Mike, wasn't a special date. It wasn't an anniversary, or Mike's birthday, it wasn't even Donna's birthday, despite the fact that strange and mysterious things tended to happen on that day. It was an average Tuesday, during a slow week, when Mike casually wandered in to Harvey's office, smiled wearily, traded half a dozen fat files, and one odd looking flower for a new batch, and left again. The flower was not one Harvey was familiar with. It had a thick stalk, with pointed petals of a reddish-orange color. The oddest thing about the flower was that the petals and the sepal were fused together. It didn't have much of a fragrance, but it was lovely in it's simplicity. Harvey spent several minutes on the phone with an old friend who knew a lot about flowers. The Protea, as he learned it was called was an old flower, rare and considered a special gift in older cultures. When Harvey figured out what it meant, he realized that this something between them had turned into a feeling that Harvey wasn't willing to let go of.

Harvey tended to stay away from the more cliché expressions. Roses in particular were, in his opinion, over used. However, there was one that he felt was the only appropriate response to Mike's latest message. Picking up his phone again, he quietly planned his reply.

….

It had been four days since Mike had given Harvey the Protea, and he was growing worried. When he met Harvey, he had been completely honest with the suave lawyer. He had been lost, unsure of where his life was headed, and that was something he had learned to live with. What he hadn't admitted was that it bothered him, far more than being kicked out of school, than loosing his dream. Leaving that flower, one that he had spent days trying to find, was like leaving himself exposed, open and vulnerable. By the time he left the office and rode back to his apartment, Mike was convinced that he had made a mistake, moved too fast. It wasn't until he reached his apartment door that he was pulled from his thoughts. There attached to the small clip just below his apartment number, was one small tea-bud rose, and an envelope. Normally, Mike would assume that the envelope was from his landlord, as that's the only person that uses the clip, but the flower made him pause. Carefully, he pulled the brilliant yellow rose out, fingering the soft petals, before opening the envelope. Inside was a small key, and one of the blank cards that could be found at any floral store.

Partially confused, Mike flipped the card over, looking at the neat letters written there. _'You're at the wrong place, come home.'_ Mike actually read the card twice, despite the words being etched in his mind after the first glance. His mouth twitched into a smile, eyes darting from the small yellow rose to the words and back, before his smile turned into a full blown grin. Tucking everything back into his bag, he turned around, in a hurry now to get to his home.

* * *

_Snap Dragon - The mystery of my affection._

_Cattalya Orchid – Matronly charm_

_Honeysuckle - The bonds of love_

_Azalea – Renewed passion for life._

_Protea (King)- Faith in the future_

_Yellow Roses (Tea-bud) - Eternal devotion_


End file.
